


Do It For Her

by littleboxoflaughter



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Accidental Baby Acquisition, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Genderfluid Character, Not literally, Space Dad Shiro (Voltron), it's Pidge, it's a Galra baby, so expect some varied reactions and Feelings™
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-27
Updated: 2016-11-27
Packaged: 2018-09-02 13:38:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8669761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littleboxoflaughter/pseuds/littleboxoflaughter
Summary: Baby proofing an alien warship can't be that hard, can it?





	1. Chapter 1

Shiro hid his flinch as the door to the cell opened. He stood, an awkward movement with hands cuffed behind his back, and stepped between the Druid and Pidge.  
“Bring them.” The Druid said to the sentry-bots. 

“Leave Pidge out of this. You know I'm the one Haggar wants.” Shiro argued, trying to block the sentries from reaching his youngest teammate. The Druid lifted her hand and pain coursed through Shiro’s body, radiating out from his arm. He could hear Pidge calling out to him but it was muffled and distorted, like trying to make out a conversation underwater. The pain stopped as suddenly as it began and the sentries hauled him to his feet.  
The Druid hummed thoughtfully as he passed her. “Ever the noble Champion, aren't you?” 

It was the only thing she said as they marched to the laboratory. Shiro’s heart was beating like a drum, sweat pouring from his brow as the sentries strapped both Paladins to tables in the middle of the room. He could see Pidge shaking out of the corner of his eye.  
“Leave us.” The Druid commanded, and the sentries filed out. 

“Two Paladins of Voltron.” The Druid said, circling around to a cabinet on the wall. “Commander Vathiss is quite proud of herself. Your capture was not easy.” She turned, holding a wicked looking device in one hand and a cradling a cloth covered bundle in the other. She pressed a button on the device and Shiro tensed as…  
his bindings fell away. 

“Your escape will be even more difficult. But not impossible. I have seen to it.” The Druid continued as the Paladins eyed her cautiously, ready for a fight. 

“This is some kind of trap.” Pidge stated warily. The Druid chuckled.

“If it is, then you are not the intended target and Vathiss is much more cunning than she leads on.” She opened another cabinet, pulled out Pidge’s bayard, a Galran pulse rifle, and a small knapsack.  
“Take these weapons and supplies. I will create a diversion to clear your path to the flight deck.” The Druid then turned to a panel on the wall and keyed in a code of some kind. “Go. That should keep the guards busy in the cargo hold.” 

“Why would you help us?” Shiro asked, still doubtful that this wasn't a trap.

“I have been a loyal servant of Zarkon all my life. I have done grand and terrible things to expand his empire, and I have reached my limit. Zarkon and Haggar have asked of me the only thing I will not give them.” 

“So you tortured one too many helpless alien and you feel sad about it? How does that make us trust you?” Pidge snarled.

The Druid took a deep breath, and tightened her hold on the bundle she still carried. 

“I'm not doing this for you. Not entirely.” Slowly, she unwrapped the bundle. Tiny tufted purple ears poked out. Shiro and Pidge found themselves staring at a Galra child. “Her genes show promise, or so Haggar claims. But I will not let her turn my child into one of her abominations.” The Druid pushed the bundle into Shiro’s arms. “They told me that if I helped Vathiss deliver your lions, perhaps they would let my daughter be. But I know better. The Galran empire leaves no possible resource untapped.” She explained bitterly. “You are my only chance to get her out of Haggar’s reach. Trust in that.” And with a fizzle of energy, she was gone.  
Pidge and Shiro looked at each other in confusion, then took the weapons and supplies to make their way to the Lions.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rescuing a baby is one thing, deciding her future is a whole different chapter

"What the quiznak?!”  
Lance’s shouting woke up the infant Galra in Shiro’s arms. The general din of post-battle increased to a dull roar as the other Paladins noticed the baby.   
“Is that a tiny Galra?!”  
“How did you get a baby?!”   
“Are you sure it's not a bomb?”

 

Everyone turned to shoot a quizzical look at Hunk. 

 

“What? Last time we let a cute little Galra thing on board it almost blew up Lance.” Hunk shrugged. “I'm just saying.”   
“It's not a bomb, Hunk.” Pidge stated calmly. “I checked.”   
“Seriously?” Shiro asked incredulously. 

 

“Great. Now that we're sure it's not going to blow up, why don't you tell us why you have a Galra baby.” Keith said.   
“Her mother is a Galra Druid-” Shiro began, sparking another round of protest. Eventually he managed to tell the story of their escape from Commander Vathiss’ ship with minimal interruption. After he was finished, the room fell quiet for a few minutes as each Paladin processed the information. 

 

“What are we going to do?” Asked Hunk. “I mean, we can't take care of a baby. Do any of us know how to take care of a baby?”   
“We can't just leave her somewhere either.” Keith said, “She's Galra. Anyone who wouldn't give her back to Zarkon probably won't want to raise an enemy's child.”   
“Whoa. That's a little harsh! What has she ever done to anybody?” Lance protested, carefully poking at the baby's tufted ears.   
“It's not about her, not really. The Galra have hurt a lot of people.” Pidge said, “and most of them are too strong to fight back against.” A pointed glance at the baby got the message across.   
“That is so messed up!” Lance exclaimed.   
“Yeah.” Shiro said, “It really is.” 

 

“What do you think she eats?” Hunk asked.

**Author's Note:**

> This is mostly an excuse to write domestic fluff. Except my brain can't do that without making a shit ton of Drama™ as well.   
> 11/27/16  
> Edited a few typos. This is what I get for posting in the middle of the night.


End file.
